wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Orfeusz w lesie
'''1. Zamysł On jak wygłoś dwustronny zestroił miłość pieśni i miłość niewiasty. Teraz ucho ciszą leśną poił, kiedy w strumień wstępował liściasty. Prawą ręką gałęzie odgarniał, lewą ręką lirę tulił drżącą, gdy nad głową zbudzona ptaszarnia trzepotała chmurą świergocącą. A on ptakom i sobie się modlił, a modlitwa go do tej zbliżała, co mu była poczęciem melodii, które spełniał na lirze jej ciała. Jeszcze cienia jej nawet nie podszedł, już pod dłonią pisklę śpiewu poczynał i milczeniem śpiących brzóz warkocze w Eurydyki płowe włosy zaklinał. '''2. Wahanie Skądże ten uśmiech na usta się przybłąkał? "Przywróćcie - mówił - do życia tę piosenkę, co zmarła we mnie". Wtedy na jego rękę dźwięczną kropelką stoczyła się biedronka. "Wiem: to jest tkliwość. Lecz ona nie wystarczy. Bo więcej trzeba, by śmierć śpiewaniem uwieść: na skałach dzikich muzyczne gniazdo uwić, by wywieść śpiew od trwogi ludzkiej starszy". I wzrok przygasły utonął w własnym cieniu. "Oddajcie - mówił - tę moc, co tylko ona obudzić mogła". Wtedy jak uskrzydlona drapieżność siadł mu jastrząb na ramieniu. "Wiem: to są szpony, które się rychło stępią, lecz skalnej kory niezdolne nigdy przebić. Nie taką drogę trzeba mi pieśnią przebyć, by łzami osnuć Jej źrenicę sępią". I w leśną ciszę wszeptywał się: "Przestrzeni, jakże cię struną, co krwawić śmie, ogarnę?" I załkał cicho. I jak jagody czarne, łzy dojrzewały w puszystych mchów zieleni. '''3. Płacz Jak zmierzch szare - zlatywały się wilki, błędnym wyciem wypełniając las, u nóg jego czołgały się: "Zmilknij, czemu łzami odzwierzęcasz nas?" Jak świt chyże - przybiegały jelenie, jak sen cieple - łasiły się samy i błagały: "Zmiłuj się, przenieś ból i w siebie z powrotem go wgarnij". Przypełzały zielone zaskrońce, obwijały mu ręce jak pień: "Kto ty jesteś, że tak jasny jak słońce płaczesz łzami czarnymi jak cień?" Lecz zadziwił się Orfeusz, gdy w górze roześmiała się wierzba płacząca: "Jakże, wieszczu, żalem chcesz nas urzec, skoro płacz twój nie roztkliwia, lecz wstrząsa?" '''4. Wstyd I zapadł w siebie gwiazdą, która boli, bo go smuciła siła własnej pieśni, jakże niecelna - myślał - że pozwolił łzom nazbyt ludzkim w grom się ucieleśnić. Płacz ma być płaczem - myślał - a łzy łzami, a pieśń - wysnutą spod serca muzyką - lecz jak ją wysnuć i gdzie nieść? Wtem zamilkł, bo jego lira łkała: "Eurydyko! Ten, co się z tobą zestrajał, jak z struną łączy się liry melodyjne drewno, z krawędzi śpiewu w własny mrok się zsunął. Jak po obczyźnie stopą brnąc niepewną, błąka się w sobie, ocienia żałobą nie żal po tobie, lecz smutek nad sobą..." Więc się zawstydził Orfeusz, a mgły coraz to gęściej liściami szeleszcząc, na twarz mu kładły swe wilgotne sny. A on nie wiedział, czy to deszcz, czy łzy. I tylko jeż przez mokre biegnąc mchy, zbierał na kolce srebrne jabłka deszczu. '''5. Zmaganie Pod tym dębem, pod stuletnim, wśród gałęzi skrył się, a deszcz pierzchnął, siedmiobarwnym łukiem nad nim wzbił się. Ledwie okiem w nim utonął, w barwnej brodząc nucie, blady błękit tęczę wchłonął, dąb zawołał: "Zbudź się. Czas na ciebie, czeka lira, nowej pieśni głodna, wdrąż się w ziemię, bij o niebo, serca przepal do dna. Ze mną, boski Orfeuszu, zmierz muzyczną silę, mnie pokonasz - śmierć przemożesz, którą zwyciężyłem. Popatrz: uschnie młoda łoza, runie smukła jodła, patrz: topole śmierć podcięła, ale mnie nie zmogła. W niebo śpiewem rosnę, w ziemię korzeniami wrastam, me milczenie jest strumieniem, a ma pieśń liściasta!" Więc Orfeusz chwycił lirę rozmodloną dłonią, strunę trącił, już obłoki przebudzone dzwonią. Jeszcze głosu nie wydobył, już na wargi drżące, jak na liście, promieniście wbiega młode słońce. I pieśń począł. Wrył się w ziemię takim jasnym tonem, że wzleciały ponad drzewa krety uskrzydlone, że strumienie, co pod ziemią ciemno się poczęły, nad brzegami, co je więżą, w lirę się wygięły. Wzniósł się w górę, ręką jeno ciężar strun odmierzał, a już wiatrem swego głosu w żołędzie uderzał, a żołędzie melodyjnie trącając się wzajem, rozdzwoniły włosy wierzby nad leśnym ruczajem, a w tych włosach smutek nagły wylągł się tak cicho, że nie będąc jeszcze szeptem, szeptał: "Eurydyko..." Jeno woda pochwyciła to czułe wezwanie, a już w kwiaty je wkropliła na leśnej polanie, a tam trawy zielonawe w korzenie wszeptały i już drzewa jej imieniem szumieć poczynały. Targnął strunę, bo nie szeptem śmierć miał głuchą przemóc, lecz wołaniem tak wysokim, jak gwiazda nad ziemią: "Chcecie? Rozpacz wam wyśpiewam: płomieniste góry rosną we mnie, burza wraża w ziemię kły wichury. Chcecie? Błyskawicą chłostam, serca gryzę gromem, w ręku piorun mam i rozpacz w oku nieruchomem, a ta rozpacz w gniew urasta, a ten gniew jest burzą przeciw tobie, której kształty czarno się marmurzą". Już nie słowem, ale głosem w twardą korę nieba tłukł Orfeusz, aż sypnęła ciężkich gwiazd ulewa... Wtedy przerwał, bowiem uczuł, że mu głos uwięźnie w niebie drżącym jeszcze... Ale dąb milczał potężniej. '''6. Porażka "Eurydyko, porażka jest słodka. Chwała tobie, któryś mnie zwyciężył". Mijał strumień. Trzcina wiała wiotka. Las się kończył i zaczynał księżyc. A te skały, co wyrosły ostre, zdały mu się czułym zapewnieniem. A tę noc obejmował jak siostrę i nazywał najczulszym imieniem. I przemierzał strunami śpiącemi oddalenie nie objęte słowem, i jak klucz do zamkniętych podziemi niósł na wargach milczenie dębowe. Category:Krzysztof Kamil Baczyński Category:Poematy